


Hokey Hawkeye Holidays

by nightmoonz



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmoonz/pseuds/nightmoonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Couple of days before Christmas Kate takes a tumble from 2 stories, sounds scary but it really just landed her with a broken leg... Now on Christmas Eve Kate can barely hobble out a couple of blocks, let alone get on the subway to Clint's place for Christmas... Forlorn Kate shrugs off spending the night before Christmas alone, meanwhile Clint and her friends concoct a scheme to give Kate, Clint and Co a very Happy Holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hokey Hawkeye Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/gifts).



> I included the Hienberg's Young Avengers into this yuletide fic because Fraction included them in Hawkeye Vol.1 plus how cute is it to see Kate's old friends and new ones?
> 
> Btw I just refixed all the edits I thought I had made??? sorry my computer blew up a few times writing this I'm just so so SOOOOO happy I was able to get it to you on time Fleete!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Christmas Eve In Manhattan…_

Kate was sitting on her couch miserable with a broken leg... of course this would have to happen right before Clint's Christmas get together. She had gone on a mission by herself even though Clint had told her to wait for back-up. She fell two stories and shattered her left leg in 3 different places, happy holidays huh?

"Stupid criminals, stupid leg... stupid holidays..." she muttered to herself. The only thing that she found comfort in is that her dad was on vacation with this 20-something year old woman who was the same age as her older sister Susan. Kate scrunched up her nose and made a gagging sound. ‘How could he date someone Susan’s age?!’ she thought to herself. Then she couldn’t help but smile, Susan her older sister was going to fly out to see her, 8 months pregnant be damned-- until her flight got cancelled. Sure, Susan was extra girly, sure, she had to have the perfect wedding, but she was always and will forever be the best big sister on planet Earth.

Still, it meant Kate had her big penthouse apartment to herself. She might feel a little lonely later but right now she was happy. Billy and Teddy aka Wiccan and the Hulkling were going to bear with her as she crutched her way to the Hot Chocolate emporium by her place. If that wasn't enough to make her happy the fact that her sister swore and screamed at every airline to make them take her to New York would. Kate knew there was no way Susan could make it but Kate appreciated the gesture, and let’s face it Kate had, had far worse Christmases.

~ ~ ~ +++ ~ ~ ~

_Meanwhile in Brooklyn…_

 

"AHHHHHHHHH! What in the hell are you doing in here Natasha?! Clint shouted as Natasha Romanov "wrecked" his kitchen.

"Barton, stop being such a baby," Natasha rolled her eyes in exasperation while sighing, "Clint Francis Barton, if you had your way you would burn the entire surprise dinner we planned for Kate. Now shut up and don't touch my borscht." Bobbi chuckled in response to their back and forth. "Nat, just ignore him he's just annoyed because he can barely brew coffee, let alone cook entire meal."

Barney howled with laughter at his little brother with Jessica Drew, as Lucky (pizza dog) attempted to comfort Hawkeye senior's wounded ego. Clint sneered and waved them off," Whatever, just make sure you clean up when you're done."

Bobbi gibed with Natasha, "Like it was even that clean in the first place."

"Honestly Bobbi, how did you manage to stay married to him for that long?" Jessica inquired.

"Alright, alright enough from the peanut gallery, give me a futzing break this whole surprise Christmas party was my idea after all... Even if you know I can't cook." Clint laughed at himself as everyone settled in. Barney, Jessica and Bobbi all helped by packing the desserts, and other food items that were already prepared. Once that was done, they continued to watch Natasha and Clint make sure that the Christmas turkey didn't overcook to sawdust dry or be undercooked and cause salmonella hell.

"Tash, I gotta admit I never picked you to be the cooking type." Barney said. Natasha glared, "Don't call me Tash, Bernard. I learned how to cook from one of my missions back in Russia. I got wounded and this elderly woman took me in. As she was nursing to health she taught me how to cook a couple things* borscht was one of them. After that I just kept picking up more stuff so... I bought a couple of cook books and decided to become good at it, actually it helped with multiple covers. Anyway that's how I picked it up."

Everyone smiled at her story which gave Barney the idea to share some humorous and embarrassing stories concerning Barton junior. The best one was about the time when Clint was a kid and he fell out of a tree and fell through the strong woman's tent while the poor woman was changing into her costume. Clint made sure to repay him that kindness by exposing how he got arrested for drunkenly dancing under the full moon naked.** After that the bunch of them shared other memories of missions involving some of the most ridiculous covers and holidays. While Clint and company continued to prepare and reminisce Billy, Teddy and Tommy moved into stage two of the surprise Christmas party.

~ ~ ~ +++ ~ ~ ~

_Back in Manhattan… Outside Kate's Apartment Building_

 

"Are you losers ready yet?! This is taking FOREVER!" Tommy shouted at Billy and Teddy.

"Cool your jets Tommy, I refuse to mess this up! W-we should go over the plan one more time." Billy said to his speedster twin while fidgeting. "Oh fine Billy have it your way, let's go over the plan the one that we've gone over twice already!" Billy was just about to snap back at him but his boyfriend Teddy cut in, "Okay BOTH of you. I’m sick of hearing both of you argue so this is the plan and the plan is simple. Billy and I go up and get Kate while we're distracting her, Tommy you speed in, hide, the key word is hide because if she sees you the gig is up. So once you’re hidden, wait for us to leave and when we’re gone give Clint and crew the OK to come and set up. Any questions? No? Wonderful.”

Tommy flailed in anxious annoyance, "Okay, great we went over the plan can we actually execute it now?! I mean for crying out loud by the time we actually do the plan Katie's leg will be healed already!!!"

Teddy snorted and Billy glared but nodded the OK. Thus causing Tommy to shout with glee as he speed to Kate's floor via staircase and waiting until Billy and Teddy would come out of the elevator to collect Kate for some much deserved hot chocolate.

~ ~ ~ +++ ~ ~ ~

_Some time later…_

“How did I let you bozos talk me into this?” Kate chuckled as she crutched her way into the hot chocolately goodness that she was promised.

“Because you love us!” Billy cried with glee, then Teddy added, “Also we’re buying, probably those two things are why you’re hopping along with us.”

Kate grinned, “Ha-ha very funny guys…” She trailed off as they turned around the corner, once they were clear of Kate’s building’s front entrance Tommy signaled the go ahead for Clint to come on up for the fun to begin. Frantically and with a lot of the leg work done by the resident speedster Tommy they were able to have everything set up just as Kate, Billy and Teddy were coming back to her apartment.

Kate grinned with her former teammates totally basking in the awesomeness that was them. “Thanks you guys so much for this. I probably wouldn’t have left the house all day if you guys hadn’t showed up. Only thing left to do is give you guys your gifts! Unless you don’t have time I mean I know you guys have to get back home for your holidays.”

Teddy smirked, “Don’t worry Kate we definitely have time enough for that.” “Besides,” Billy added, “I still have a couple more nights of Hanukkah.”

Kate hugged the pair of them and they being Teddy and Billy walked while Kate crutched back to her apartment. During the elevator ride back up Teddy and Billy were silently sweating bullets and Kate didn’t notice anything strange at all until she opened her apartment door where everyone delighted in coming out of their hiding places and yelling, “SURPRISE!"

Jessica dropped down from the ceiling on her web, Barney burst out from behind her couch, Bobbi and Natasha had been hiding in plain sight and waved as Clint hopped down from her bookcase as Tommy sprinted out of hiding and closed her front door. "What are you all doing here?!" Kate said surprised. She wanted to hide the tears welling in her eyes but she couldn't help it. Jessica grinned and hugged Kate, "This is all for you silly! You didn't really think a broken leg would stop YOU from getting to the party did you?"  Tommy agreed, "Yeah really Kate and I'm the speedster around here." Kate cried and laughed as she crutched her way to everyone and gave them the biggest holiday hug. "I can't believe you guys all did this, how did you even get in here?" She asked laughing and crying at the same time.  

Tommy boasted, " I was the brains of the operation. I ran in here after you left with Billy and Teddy." Natasha gave him a death glare and turned to Kate whispering so that Clint couldn't hear, "Honestly, it was all Clint's doing he didn't want you home be yourself, so he got all of us involved and we made a party out of it. He loves you kid, we all do. So, we wanted to make sure you had family today." Clint cleared his throat. "Guys, she broke her leg in like 15 places or something, let the poor girl sit!"

When no one really moved or paid attention to Clint, Lucky barked at everyone and they cleared a path for her lightning fast. Once Kate sat down Lucky sat beside her good leg and rested his head on her thigh licking her hands. "Hi Lucky! Awwww buddy I missed you too, has Clint been taking care of you?" she said as she scratched his ears. Watching near by Bobbi and Barney found the normal dishes that Kate loved not the stuffy ones her father always insisted on using. Tommy grabbed his computer out of his bag and set it up for Kate, "I know this guy wanted to say hello." Kate looked at him puzzled and then Eli Bradley came on Tommy's screen. " Hey Kate, so I hear you broke your leg falling from a building. I know you love Jessica but you do realize that you shouldn't actually try and swing from building to building seeing as you have no spider powers."

Kate laughed, "You know I have cable arrows right Bradley?"

"Yeah I'm aware and just where the hell were they when you came hurtling to the ground?"

"Ah, well that's... shut up Eli!" Everyone laughed and Kate blushed, Lucky barked protectively over his favorite girl licking her cheek.

Eli not having seen Lucky before, "Aw Kate that's Lucky? Look at him all protective of you, I'm a fan, big fan."

"It's so great seeing you Eli you should really come around sometime we have most of the gang over here right now." Billy, Tommy and Teddy took that as a cue to say hi and disrupted Kate's conversation. Tommy claimed the coveted spot next to lucky and Billy sat between Kate and Teddy. Eli rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry I couldn't make it guys, ever since we disbanded the folks get nervous when I come back to New York besides, it's the holidays I think my mom would have murdered me."

"My mom didn't take all that much convincing," said Billy, "Hanukkah's always laid back, as long as I light the Menorah with her every night."

"What is wrong with all of you? You asked permission? Pssshh, I just left. This is why ladies and gentlemen I make the best superhero I don't do this wishy washy bull I jump into action and save the day. Pfft ask for permission." Everyone rolled their eyes at Tommy, kind of a bragger isn't he?

"My mom was pretty understanding she said to give you her love Kate." Teddy said.

"Aw that's so nice tell her the same back for me. Tell both of your parents ok? I really appreciate all of this you guys have no idea."

In the background of Eli's computer his mother audibly called him down for dinner. "Aw... It was nice talking to you again Kate we should do this more often. It was nice talking to everyone. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah guys." Everyone chimed in on saying 'Happy Holidays' back to Eli and Kate added, "Hey Eli we should Skype again sometime." Eli grinned back, "Definitely." Then he shut his laptop. Soon after each one of the Young Avengers (aside from Kate) had to go home, leaving during the day? Fine, Cool, Whatever. Not being home for a collective holiday meal? Even Tommy realized he should race back. That left Hawkeye Junior with Hawkeye Senior's crew, and she couldn't have been happier.

"Hey girly, you got a pretty decent of friends there." Barney commented casually. "I'd like to think so and---hey! Don't call me girly." Kate said aghast at even being called girly in the first place.

"Aw Kate don't take him too seriously, Barney just likes to ruffle people's feathers." said Jessica.

"I'd say it was a Barton family trait." Natasha chimed in casually before adding, "Also, everyone? Dinner's ready." Natasha, Bobbi and Clint brought out the food and made up a bowl of borscht and a plate of food for Kate so she didn't have to get up and go to the kitchen everyone else made their own plates of food.

After everyone finished eating Barney shot up, "Since it's Christmas Eve Katie gets to open one of her presents, and since I know this is something she definitely wants she opens mine first."

Kate giggled as she took Barney's present out of it's wrapping, (while Clint took pictures as he secretly had been all night.) Even with the wrapping everyone already knew what it was, "A Child's bow, cute Barney really cute." The girls all laughed but Barney interjected, "It's not just any bow guys, it's Clint's first bow. I heard around you wanted one of Clint's bows even one of his old ones and I just happened to save Clinton's first one when he was a kid." Kate's jaw dropped, and there wasn't hysterical laughter anymore just a kind of serene Holiday mood hit everyone.

"Are you really sure it's okay that I keep this?" Kate looked at Barney and then at Clint. "Of course you can!" Barney grinned and Clint added, "Look, kid you deserve it after all you're pretty much an honorary Barton now." Bobbi handed over some gift cards and sighed, "What are you supposed to get the girl who has everything and asks for nothing? It's the best I could come up with sorry Kate." Of course Kate didn't mind at all, it's the thought that counts and it looked like Bobbi spent hours trying to think of something, and that to Kate was a gift in it of itself. Jessica got Kate a stuffed animal that was a Lucky replica so she could have her furry little friend closer than before. (However Jessica's suggestion in the card was to take the real Lucky and give the replacement to Mr. Hawkeye senior.) Finally, Kate got around to giving out her gifts which were well received but unfortunately most of the adults nodded off leaving Kate with Natasha and Clint. Natasha spoke softly as to not wake up anyone, "I know you know how to defend yourself but I thought I could give you some lessons on how to use limited knowledge and tricks to get them to talk without them realizing it."

"You're going to teach me how to become a spy?!" Natasha smiled and shrugged, "It's up to you Kate but yes, I believe you're old enough now and you should learn how to use all the tools in your shed." It took every ounce of self-control not to jump up and down. Black Widow was going to teach her how to be a spy. "I didn't realize you trusted me with your trade secrets."

"Well not all of them, but you have proven yourself to be loyal, hardworking and dedicated to doing what's right. Clint also has the utmost faith in you, how could I not train someone as perfect to replace me someday?"

“Y-You guys I don’t know what to say…” Kate wiped her eyes, it was the first time since her mom died since she’d really felt at home.

“Hang on there Katie Kate,” Clint beamed, “This one’s from me, it’s not flashy or anything but it’s just something I thought you’d like.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he gave it to her. Kate unwrapped it gingerly, inside the wrapping was a medium sized leather bound photo album. Inside the album was newspaper clippings and photographs of Kate with the Young Avengers, and Kate in Clint’s apartment, Kate snuggling up to Lucky and a bunch more photos of her with Clint, and somehow Clint stealthily had taken some polaroids of tonight’s surprise party and it’s setting up. The title of that page sent Kate bawling to happy tears.

It was titled, _“My Family.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
> 
> *Just know that I made up Natasha’s cooking experience it is not Canon as far as I know  
> **Same for Clint and Barney’s Stories but it would be hilarious if they were XD


End file.
